1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, various types of electro-optical devices that display images using light-emitting elements such as organic light-emitting diode (hereinafter referred to as “OLED”) elements have been proposed. In such electro-optical devices, pixel circuits that include light-emitting elements, transistors and the like are provided to correspond to the pixels of images that are to be displayed. More specifically, a configuration in which, in addition to a plurality of pixel circuits that correspond to the pixels of images that are to be displayed being provided in matrix form, a control line such as a scanning line is provided in each row in order to drive the plurality of pixel circuits, is common (for example, refer to JP-A-2007-316462).